A red pair of glasses costs $$32$, which is $4$ times as much as a blue pair of suspenders costs. How much does the blue pair of suspenders cost?
Solution: The cost of the red pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$32 \div 4$ $$32 \div 4 = $8$ A blue pair of suspenders costs $$8$.